Benutzer Diskussion:Gwyra/Archiv/2014
Mehr Arbeit? Hallo Gnömchen. Ich habe durch Zufall festgestellt, dass der Dunkelmondjahrmarkt bisher noch garnicht Einzug in unser Wiki erhielt (Immerhin ist der Link auf Luises Seite rot). Nun wollte ich mich daran setzen, den Artikel zu erstellen. Welche Vorlage nutze ich denn am besten? Die für neutrale Orte für die Dunkelmond-Insel, denke ich mal. Aber welche für den Jahrmarkt an sich? Ich bin ein wenig ratlos! Danke *poliert Mr. Drehschraubsel sehr fleißig* 00:39, 7. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Hervorragend, dann setze ich mich da mal dran! 09:35, 7. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Problem mit Karteikartenreiter und Inhaltsverzeichnis Hallo! Problem 1: Auf den Unterseiten der Seite Die_Oktopus_(Schiff) werden die Karteikartenreiter nicht richtig dargestellt. Der Name der aktuellen Unterseite ist zwar schwarz und nicht anklickbar, jedoch ist der Reiter selbst nicht weiß und im Vordergrund wie es normal sein sollte. Problem 2: Außderdem wird kein automatisches Inhaltsverzeichnis auf diesen Unterseiten angelegt. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass beide Probleme erst auftraten, nachdem ich die Seite umbenannt habe von Die_Oktopus in Die_Oktopus_(Schiff). Kann man das Problem irgendwie beheben? Gerne auch mit Erklärung, damit ich es für das nächste Mal weiß. Falls die beiden Probleme mit der Weiterleitung von Die_Oktopus nach Die_Oktopus_(Schiff) zu tun haben, welche ja mit der Umbenennung einherging, kann die Seite Die_Oktopus auch gerne vollständig gelöscht werden (Achtung, DIE Oktopus kann gelöscht werden! Nicht DER Oktopus, die Seite gibt es nämlich auch noch, ist aber die Gilde und nicht das Schiff und soll daher unberührt bleiben!). Ich kümmere mich dann gerne um die Umbenennung aller veralteter Links, wenn die Umleitung nicht mehr funktioniert - es sind ohnehin noch nicht viele. Grüße, DED88 (Diskussion) 09:35, 19. Jan. 2014 (UTC) GW2 Hallöchen liebe Gwyra, ich habe ein mittelschweres Problem. Ich wurd angehauen ein Wiki für die RP-Community in GW2 aufzuziehen habe aber absolut 0,0 Peil vom erstellen. Da du der Gründer bist dachte ich, das du mir vielleicht ein oder zwei Fragen diesbezüglich beantworten könntest, wenn es deine Zeit zulässt, versteht sich. Liandy (Diskussion) 17:41, 31. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Ikonen Hallöle, Danke für die schnelle Hilfe mit den Icons - Das war eigentlich als Diskussionsbeitrag auf einer meiner Seiten gedacht... Unwissend wie ich bin hab ich leider direkt mal ein neues Thema eröffnet.. Die Seite (dein Link) hat mir gut geholfen, soweit erstmal keine Unklarheiten mehr. Vielen lieben Dank & Bei Fragen feuer ich los Doppeltspaltexperiment (Diskussion) 20:18, 20. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Aktivitäten Feuer frei: Gibt es eine Möglichkeit meine Aktivitäten zu verbergen? Das ich bspw. nicht bei den "letzten Aktivitäten" angezeigt werde.. ausserdem auch nicht bei Top Inhalten oder sowas lande nur weil ich 10x meine Seite bearbeite. Danke schonmal vorweg & lieben Gruß Doppeltspaltexperiment (Diskussion) 01:13, 19. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Gibt es eine Möglichkeiten Karteikarten umzubenennen ohne das dabei der Inhalt dieser verloren geht? Ich möchte z.B. bei Susi Spürnase die Karteikarte: "Geschichten" in "Tagebuch" ändern. Doppeltspaltexperiment (Diskussion) 20:18, 20. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Dank dir für die Bearbeitung Doppeltspaltexperiment (Diskussion) 05:08, 21. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Charakterprofil Hallo, ich hab mein Charakter-Profil überarbeitet und plötzlich ist mein Inhaltsverzeichnis weg. Also komplett verschwunden. Gibts eine Möglichkeit das wieder zu richten? Danke für die Hilfe im Vorraus. Bilder und der Rest Hey Gwyra, ich wollte nur Bescheid sagen, dass ich in den nächsten Tagen mal wieder die Bilder im Wiki durchsehen werde und entsprechende Bilder lösche. Ich hab das in den letzten Wochen ein wenig schleifen lassen - das hole ich dann mal in einem Wisch nach 19:40, 18. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Mir ist nur vorhin aufgefallen, dass da wieder ziemlich viel rumfliegt, was ich dann in mühevoller Kleinarbeit durch Bilderkennungssoftware jage. Und Mr. Drehschraubsel steht doch drauf, wenn man ihn poliert. Ich habe es genau gesehen :P 21:22, 18. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Ragnaros Miep Miep, dank dir für die schnelle Bearbeitung und Auffrischung bei Ragnaros. Man lernt ja nie aus. :) Nur ist irgendwie das Bild etwas groß geworden und ich bekomme es nit kleener.. Doppeltspaltexperiment (Diskussion) 17:28, 27. Feb. 2014 (UTC) P&P-Einträge Hey Gwyra. Es stehen hier und da einige rote Links in P&P-Abschnitten. Kurz die Frage: Ist das den Mods vorbehalten, Übersetzungen nachzutragen? Ich hätte hier z.B. noch die paar Zeilen über die Nachtwache herumfliegen, kann man den irgendwie an euch übermitteln? Gruß, R. Galdafei (Diskussion) 16:29, 27. Jun. 2014 (UTC)'''RachnelR. Galdafei (Diskussion) 16:29, 27. Jun. 2014 (UTC)' Ich habe eine Anfrage http://lost-in-concept.deviantart.com/art/The-Early-Days-of-Alterac-136010136 So, ich habe den Künstler dieses Bildes bzw. dieser Bildbearbeitung angefragt ob wir sein Bild in dem hießigen WIki dann nutzen können für den Artikel Alterac. Zwar warte ich noch auf Antwort, würde aber dann dich, du hochbegabte magische Gnomin die ich so awesome finde, bitten es dort zu verewigen wenn ich eine Genehmigung bekomme. Gruß, Ted Stand 4.4.12 Zitat von "Lost-in-Concept" dem Gestalter dieses Bild es: "Go for it!" Wür dürfen es nehmen! Vol'jin als Kriegshäuptling- deine Meinung? Vol’jin muss sich in seiner neuen Rolle als Kriegshäuptling erst noch behaupten. Dennoch bestehen für mich Zweifel, ob er die richtige Wahl war. Vol’jin hat lange Zeit an Thralls Seite gestanden, doch ihm liegt die trollische Kultur näher als die orcische. Seine Erziehung und Denkweise ist eine vollkommen andere als jene seiner mehrheitlich orcischen Untergebenen. Selbst Thrall wurde seine von Menschen geformte Denkweise oftmals vorgeworfen. Welche Probleme muss erst ein Troll an der Spitze der Orcs bewältigen? Möglich, dass Vol’jin nur ein Fremdkörper im Herzen von Orgrimmar bleibt. Ich finde Blizzards Entscheidung sehr seltsam, vor allem in Hinblick auf „Warlords of Draenor“. Vol’jin hat keinerlei Bezug zur orcischen Geschichte und wirkt hierbei recht deplatziert. Ein weiterer Versuch Metzens, den Fokus auf Thrall zu setzen? In der Retrospektive wäre Varok Saurfang ein weit besserer Kandidat gewesen. Er kann Schicksalshammer und Höllschrei besser einschätzen als jeder andere- anders als Thrall oder Vol’jin, die zu dieser Zeit noch überhaupt nicht am Leben waren. Sein Alter ist für mich kein Argument, zumal man ihn ironischerweise für kompetent genug hält, die Geißel zu bekämpfen. Die Frage eines besorgten Orc-Spielers Gruß, Sarthoras Sarthoras (Diskussion) 13:07, 22. Mär. 2014 (UTC) Antwort- Vol'jin als Kriegshäuptling Vol'jin hat sich zwar während der Rebellion bewiesen, was aber nichts im Vergleich zu den von Saurfang bewältigten Krisen ist. Krisen, die er noch bis ins hohe Alter löst. Eine andere gute Alternative wäre Eitrigg gewesen. Mir ist schon bewusst, dass die Charaktere der Geschichte nicht in die Zukunft blicken können. Blizzard hätte die Geschichte aber so lenken können, dass sie zu den zukünftigen Geschehnissen passt. Manchmal verstehe ich Blizzard einfach nicht. Beispiel Fandral Hirschhaupt: So viel Hass gegen Malfurion und gegen wen kämpft er am Ende? Gegen *Green Jesus* Thrall. Ich glaube manchmal, Metzen hätte bei seinen Superheldencomics bleiben sollen. Ich stelle mir jetzt schon das Gesicht von Doomhammer vor, wenn er erfährt, dass ein Troll die Horde anführt *g* Naja, man kann eh nichts ändern. Gruß, Sarthoras Sarthoras (Diskussion) 15:58, 24. Mär. 2014 (UTC) Wolfsklauenklan Huhu, Der Wolfsklauen Clan ist komplett inaktiv und hat alle Unterseiten geleert. Steht schon unter historische Gilden. Nun bin ich nicht sicher: Die Unterseiten löschen oder so lassen (leer) oder mit dem Hinweis inaktiv wiederherstellen? Gruß Fionur (Diskussion) 13:14, 3. Mai 2014 (UTC) Ah, verstanden. Nächste Frage, was machen wir mit sowas hier? Reden und Gedichte. Habe keine passende Kategorie dafür gefunden, find es aber doch irgendwie zu schade zum Löschen. Fionur (Diskussion) 20:17, 9. Mai 2014 (UTC) Stadtwache Huhu, macht es Sinn, die Stadtwachengilden alle unter Stadtwache von Sturmwind aufzuführen? Ansonsten hat Belinda geäußert, das Zweite Wachregiment vom Bataillon zu lösen, da sie nichts mehr miteinander zu tun haben. Wollte nur vorher fragen, bevor ich da rumpfusche. :D In erstem Fall würde ich die Fünfte Kompanie und die Streitkräfte Stormwinds mit in den Kartenreiter der Stadtwache packen. Fionur (Diskussion) 19:20, 14. Mai 2014 (UTC) Gut, dann pfusch ich mal. ;) -- Fionur (Diskussion) 19:25, 14. Mai 2014 (UTC) Schneiderei An'Dune Kannst du in die Schneiderei An'Dune/Silbermond mal reingucken? Die Hauptseite ist schon gelöscht, aber die ganzen Unterseiten sind noch da. Ich bin da nicht sicher, wie damit verfahren werden soll. Ich dachte, ich erwähne es mal. Gruß, Fionur (Diskussion) 01:49, 20. Mai 2014 (UTC) Thinael Könntest du mir ggf. die Charakterseite "Thinael" wiederherstellen? Wurde nicht von mir geleert. Sturmfeder (Diskussion) 08:33, 23. Mai 2014 (UTC) Tiadorma Finnig Hallöchen. Wurde leider soeben "Opfer" einiger Trolle, die meine Charakterseite geleert und irgendwelchen Mist reingeschrieben haben und wollte eigentlich nur anfragen, ob du evtl. die vorherige Version wiederherstellen könntest. (http://diealdor.wikia.com/wiki/Tiadorma_%27die_Gusche%27_Finnig) <--- Das wäre die Seite. Gruß, Tia. Quellen Zur Enzyklopädie: So standen die Texte (samt aller Rechtschreib- und Grammatikfehler) auf der Seite. Ich hab' ein bisschen im Webarchiv gesucht und siehe da; du findest einen Großteil der fehlenden deutschen Enzyklopädie-Artikel unter: http://web.archive.org/web/20070306011621/http://www.wow-europe.com/de/info/encyclopedia/index.xml. Ich war mir nicht sicher, inwiefern du diese Artikel lieber selbst erstellen möchtest, wegen all den dazugehörenden Formatierungen. Wenn danach noch Artikel fehlen sollten, werde ich meine Nase einfach wieder ins Webarchiv stecken. Zum Großmagister: Die fehlende Quelle beim Großmagister und die Kapitelangaben werde ich selbstverständlich noch hinzufügen. :) Gruß, Quithas (Diskussion) 20:47, 6. Jul. 2014 (UTC) In dem Link zum Archiv (siehe oben) wirst du zumindest alle Fraktionen (bis auf Hochgeborene) finden und Kur'talos. Bei den Rest suche ich nochmal und schicke es dir, wenn du magst. :) - Quithas (Diskussion) 21:33, 6. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Neue Gilde in der Boxerbar Hallo Gwyra. Hab mich heute mal ein wenig auf deiner Wiki umgesehen und wollte auch gleich meine Gilde "Die Erben der Klinge" mit ein bauen... Da ich mich aber noch nie mit einem Wiki befast habe... Wäre es toll mir von dir mir zu sagen oder sogar mir unter die Arme zu greifen, wo ich was hin packen soll. Grob gesagt: Wo soll ich die Söldnergruppe Erbe der Klingen hin packen und wo kann ich dann eintragen, dass wir die Boxbar kontrollieren?. MfG Kelweras "Ras" Schwarzffell P.S. Ich müsste ne kleine änderung vornehmen... Der name ist nicht "Die Erben der Klinge"... Sonder einfach "Erben der Klinge". Huhu, weiß nicht genau wie ich hierher kam, aber die Boxbar zu kontrollieren finde ich zu hoch gegriffen. Es ist Bizmo´s Boxbar und viele bespielen die Boxbar auch gerne als Untergrundtreffpunkt. Gruß ThatDumo Blauer Rahmen Ich habe ma eine Frage. Das Wiki hat sich ja im laufe der Zeit etwas geändert. Ich habe derzeit ein problem das ich nicht weiter schreiben kann da der beim Bearbeiten alles blau einramt und ich nicht mehr was klicken kan zum Löschen, Schreiben oder sonst was. mfg Varokash'na'Zar Varokash (Diskussion) 10:35, 1. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Kategorien Was geht da ab? Ich bin überrascht! Mehr Kategorien! Kann ich dir da irgendwie helfen? Liebe Grüße 07:59, 23. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Ich erhoffe mir einen detaillierten Leitfaden und Kategorien für alles! (Auch Kategorien für Kategorien. Die nennen wir "Kategorien"!) 08:04, 23. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Es klingt nachvollziehbar. Ich werde das nachher mal durchspielen und gucken, ob mir etwas auffällt. Mehr Kategorien! 11:06, 23. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Böser Siegelmarkt! Ich mach da nachher mit! 11:13, 23. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Kein Stress, bis 16:00 muss ich eh arbeiten. Bis dahin steht mir nur das kotzige Mobil-Wiki zur Verfügung. Das lutscht. Sollten die ™ mal schöner machen! �� 11:18, 23. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Werbung Hallo Gwyra, hach, keine Ahnung ob das jetzt klappt, aber ich hab eine Frage: Ist die Werbung, die man im nicht angemeldeten Modus auf den Seiten sieht (nach dem Inhaltsverzeichnis) normal? Bisher ist mir das nie aufgefallen. Werbung war doch nie mitten in einer Seite? Wenn ich mich anmelde, dann ist die Werbung allerdings weg. Lieben Gruß Sorentiel (Diskussion) 11:05, 23. Sep. 2014 (UTC)Sorentiel Moin Gryra, auch dir Danke für die schnelle Antwort und Tschully, wenn der Siegelmarkt so nervig zu bearbeiten ist. Was kann ich in Zukunft besser machen? Die Bilder anders benennen? Ich kenn mich nur mäßig im Wiki aus und bin froh, wenn ich die Termine aktuell halte. Mit den Bildern steh ich eh auf Kriegsfuss. Also immer her mit Verbesserungsvorschlägen. :)) LG Sorentiel (Diskussion) 06:42, 24. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Bilder richtig beschriften und Kategorie zuordnen... Aye! :) Ich gelobe Besserung für die Zukunft. Und weil das Gnömchen so mega fleißig war...*Schüssel mit Apfel/Zimt-Keksen hinstellt* LG Sorentiel (Diskussion) 08:28, 24. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Danke Liebes Gnömchen, vielen Dank für die Änderungen. Ich habs bei der Seite von Marlatan nicht mehr so hinbekommen wie bei Cyntall und dachte zum Schluss es liegt an den vielen Zusatzseiten. Nun weiß ich es wieder. :)) Grüße Cyntall (Diskussion) 07:20, 8. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Verschieben oder Neu, das ist hier die Frage Tally ho! Bezüglich der Charakterseite 'Gyroforge. Da der Charakter dazumals nicht bespielt wurde und nun die Seite umgemodelt ist, überlege ich was sinnvoller wäre: Die Charakterseite nun zu verschieben oder aber zu löschen und eine neue zu eröffnen. Verschieben hat den Nachteil, dass permanent eine Weiterleitung herrscht. Aber wir haben hier auch den Grundsatz: "Never delete it!". Von daher meine Frage, was du für sinnvoller hällst, ehe ich groß rumwusel und es im Chaos endet (auch wenn Chaos grundsätzlich gnomisch wäre...) Ich hoffe ich konnte mich verständlich ausdrücken. Ist noch früh und ich hatte noch keinen Kaffee *grml*. Gruß Toryn Eisenschild (Diskussion) 06:39, 16. Okt. 2014 (UTC) '''AW: Verschieben oder neu, das ist hier die Frage Das korrekte Kategorisieren wäre natürlich - alsbald wieder bespielt - eh geschehen. Es ist nun mal nicht der selbe Charakter, sondern lediglich die selbe Charakterseite. Aber ich denke ich werde es beim geb. Gyroforge belassen. Arbeistwütigkeit (geiles Wort übrigens) ist in der Boot-Phase des Hirns irgendwie Kontraproduktiv... Sorry fürs Zeit stehlen. Toryn Eisenschild (Diskussion) 07:03, 16. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Große Fragen Oh, Wikignom, ich habe eine Frage ... möge mir Mr. Drehschraubsel beistehen. Ich habe eben diesen unglaublichen Vandalismus auf der Seite von Ahnaríe Dunkelstein festgestellt. Ich kann kaum nachvollziehen wann der anfing und wann da die letzte "ordentliche" Version war. Würde es nicht Sinn machen, diese Seite ggf. zu löschen? Liebste Grüße 18:22, 22. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Ja ... Ich bin ratlos. 19:51, 23. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Antiquitätenladen Ara'nur Hallo, ich weiß noch nicht ganz genau, wie das hier mit dem Löschen von Beiträgen funktioniert. Auf jedenfall habe ich mitbekommen, dass ich selber meine eigenen Konzepte wohl nicht löschen darf. Daher wollte ich nachfragenm ob es möglich ist das du meine Seite "Antiquitätenladen Ara'nur" löschen könntest, da das Konzept nicht mehr bespielt wird. Vielen Dank im Voraus. Lg Ara Bitte komplett rausnehmen. Das Konzept wurde nicht wirklich lange bespielt und wird daher gewiss von Niemandem vermisst. ;) Danke schonmal. Ara'nur (Diskussion) 22:33, 3. Jan. 2015 (UTC) Handelsschiff Windrose Hallo Gwyra, Die Gilde Handelsschiff Windrose wird noch ausgespielt, jedoch derzeit auf Grund der Erweiterung noch im RP inaktiv, was ich hoffe demnächst wieder ändert. Grüße Molly (MollyMa (Diskussion) 08:24, 21. Dez. 2014 (UTC)) Hallo Gwyra, der Eintrag für Isabel Lamere in der Bücherei am Magierviertel kann raus. Ich bin gewichen, dort war einfach zu viel verkehr, mit Leuten die das Häusschen ihr eigen nennen. LG Siba Siba (Diskussion) 18:45, 22. Dez. 2014 (UTC) Haus Wiki-Update ... you know? Hatte ich dir schon geantwortet? Ich glaube nicht. Also wir spielen zwar hin und wieder mal in dem Haus, stellen aber - wie üblich - keine Besitzansprüche. Liebe Grüße und einen guten Rutsch! 14:30, 31. Dez. 2014 (UTC)